When Cow Flesh Rules
by Andrew the Pichu that has Fire
Summary: Maya is watching an all day marathon of Sgt. Frog and she wants Pheonix to join her. Joy. CRACK-fic, slightly AU-ish, and just something random I came up with. Rated T for slight language and the anime...


**_This is my first PW fan fiction and my second crack fic, so It might be a bit weird. Still procrasinating on a Professor Layton fic & editing an Earthbound fic, so this is simply for my own amusement. This oneshot doesn't really take place at a certain time in any of the games, it's just really random. I guess I should stop rambling (I knew I was turning into my mother) and let you enjoy this, that's the main reason of this website after all. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**It was just a perfectly normal day during winter at the Wright & Co. Law Offices; the snow was gently falling, the building was toasy warm, and a certain defense atterony had just finished all of his exhausting paperwork. After putting the final signature on the last document, Pheonix slumped back in his chair tiredly and smirked contently. _That was pure hell, I'm never working three cases at once ever again. No wonder Edgeworth is always so busy, he's such a workaholic. _A long sigh escaped him and he began to feel slightly optimistic, "I think this it the most relaxed I've ever been... It actually feels really pleasent."

As if it were a bad omen, a dark haired assistant burst into the room, the arua around her emiting an excited sensation. _It seems I spoke too soon, _Pheonix mentally groaned. Maya ran up to the front of his desk and jumped joyfully, "Nick! Nick! Nick! Nick! Nick!" "Calm down, you only need one 'Nick'. What's got you all fired up?" Somehow, he had the feeling he shouldn't have asked her that question and would regret it soon enough. The acloyte gravved the television remote from the desk and quickly turned it on, "There's a day long marathon of Sgt. Frog today, I can't miss it!" "Sgt. what?", the confused atterony asked.

Maya made a small gasp noise, while her eyes seemed as though they might pop out of their sockets, "You've _never_ heard of Sgt. Frog? What's wrong with you?" "Sorry, I already have trouble keeping up with that Silver Samarai you and everyone else like to watch. I don't think I can deal with anymore characters from Neo Olde Tokyo right now..." The young girl growled, "_Steel_. _Steel _Samarai, Nick. And Sgt. Frog is an _anime_, as in a cartoon. Just shut up and watch it!." _Looks like I don't really have a choice..._

__Pheonix and Maya sat down on the small couch facing the 35" television and watch the opening theme. Five completely abnormal frogs that resembled teddy bears with large googly eyes marched on the screen and a couple of kids were there to. Pheonix read the subtitles to the song (it's in Japanese) and his mind just drew a blank, "Maya, why is it talking about how long it tak-" The medium threw one of the nearby pillows to make him shut up, "Shush. Watch." The spikey-haired man just rolled his eyes and did what she said. The green anphibian with a star on his belly and forehead was building what looked like some kind of space robot. He started spouting randomness abould something called Gundum and the blue frog next to him called Tamama who has a nasty breath lazer that he shoots from his mouth.

By this point, little Feenie was debating with himself about his sanity, he was also figuring out where the nearest bridge was located. The green frog (who Pheonix learned it called Keroro) broke his train of thought when he shouted, "COW FLESH! I MUST HAVE COW FLESH!" "Oh, that reminds me Nick! We need to buy more of that.", Maya laughed happily. "What the he-Where am I going to buy that, the supermarket?" _I really don't know wether I should just throw her out the window now, or just smile and nod..._

__**("-_-)**

****Miles Edgeworth continued pouring his coffee in his favorite mug, even though the cup was already overflowing and staining the white tiles on the kitchen floor. On the other side of the reciver, Pheonix smiled bitterly, "This is why no one asks me about my weekends..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was it? I thought it could have been better, but I'm always negative when it comes to my own writing... Anyways, I hope that you liked this little crack-ish drabble I came up with off the top of my head. Please leave a reveiw if you have a oneshot request, have ways I could improve my writing, or whatever. (throws roses in the air) Make sure to avoid whips and salary cuts, goodbye.<em>**


End file.
